Phineas and Smelly's Wedding
Cinderellabration at the Magic Kingdom (2006)Cinderellabration at the Magic Kingdom (2006) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DvQRBsds-M (Outside the palace, Everyone gathered for the event) (however) (Music starts) (and plays) Serena: Once there was a band member name Phineas McSkunkey, A part of the Graffiction who met a beautiful skunk name Princess Smelly. Even though Princess is her first name for a reason. You all know what happen. (seems happy) Serena: Hello everyone. You all know them as well, But this day is a special day for them. Would you care to see this wedding party of Phineas and Princess getting married? All: Yeah! Serena: I knew you would. You see, When a dream is a wish your heart makes, Your dreams really can come true. All: Hooray! (Fanfare) (Ta-da Cartoon fanfare sound effect) (Duke Gumball appeared) (then Prime Minister Darwin arrived) Darwin: Tada! Gumball: Voila! Gumball: Ladies and gentlemen of the palace, The royal majesty, Queen Anais, Welcome to the royal gold palace. (the palace is seen) Darwin: In a few moments, Phineas and Princess Smelly will be married. The other characters is on their way to the palace, Even as we speak. (they nod) Gumball: But now our guests are arriving from near and far, Besides everything must be made ready. (Claps his hands for the preparation) (to come) (Music starts) (and plays) (Prince Max, Ruby and the Graffiction came in, Song starts as they sing) (all together since Ruby is the princess) Gumball and Darwin: Ladies and gentlemen, Prince Max, New Princess Ruby and the Graffiction. Ruby: Yes. That's me. Because I'm a princess. Since Max is the prince. Max: That's me. (they wink) All: Come my friends, It is time for them to have a date, Time for dancing like you're lighter then air, Time for Phineas and Princess Smelly to find love to love. (they sing) All: Come my friends, It is time for them to have a date, Time for dancing like you're lighter then air, Time for Phineas and Princess Smelly to find love to love. All: True love. In a garden. Where magic. Leads to. The glorious wonderful condition. All: There shall be a royal nationtoday. All: Just inside a palace of treats and some treats, which will sound very good today. (They dance more) (and party) All: It's Phineas and Princess Smelly's wedding, At this palace for a party. All: Just for a good celebration and a wonderful party. All: And with all their friends can be here. All: Ever since we're doing more spoof traveling and getting more members. All The glorious wonderful condition. There shall be a royal nation today. Just inside a palace of treats and some treats, which will sound very good today. All: The glorious wonderful condition. There shall be a royal nation today. Just inside a palace of treats and some treats, which will sound very good today. (they party) (Song ends, APPLAUSE) (and stops) Gumball: And now your majesty, Queen Anais. (Queen Anais appears) Darwin: Right this way, Madame. Anais: Coming, guys. (Anais take her seat) (to sit down) Anais: Thank you everyone, Today's gonna be a beautiful day here. (they nod) (Fanfare) (Ta-da Cartoon fanfare sound) Darwin: And now present, The handsome groom, Phineas McSkunkey and the beautiful bride, Princess Smelly. (Phineas and Smelly appear) (APPLAUSE) (whistle) Nia: Once we watched a lazy world go by, Now the days seem to fly. Gladys: Because we've got more members on our team since Alec has been adopted by this. Wrong line. Oops. Nia: Once we watched a lazy world go by, Now the days seem to fly. (song plays) Gladys: Life is brief, But when it's gone, Love goes on and on. (Song stops) (and ends) Phineas: Thank you all. Thanks. Smelly: You're welcome. Phineas: Just think, A special wedding party at this palace is a thank. Smelly: Like dances, Romance and love is a gift. All: Wow. Pierre: Chef Pierre coming through with a masterpiece. Rocky: Here it is. (the cake is seen) Princess Smelly: It's beautiful. Phineas: Fantastic. Princess Smelly: I wish it... Oh, Never mind. Darwin: What is it? Your wish is our command. Phineas: what? Princess Smelly: I wish the person who made all this possible to be here. Phineas: That's right. (POOF!) Serena: Kazam! Serena Magical is here! All: Serena! Serena: That's me, I'll be here every time. All: Okay. Serena: But there's more, I brought some special married couples to join the party. Their names are in the scroll. Will you do the honor, Your grace? Gumball: Yes. I will. (Clears throat) (and announces) Gumball: We give you first married couples, Owen Antler and Priscilla Skunk. (Owen and Priscilla nod) No. No. No. Whoops. (APPLAUSE) (whistle) (When Owen and Priscilla came in) (at last) Voice: Tell me how am I supposed to live without you Now that I've been lovin' you so long How am I supposed to live without you How am I supposed to carry on When all that I've been livin' for is gone Voice: Now I don't wanna know the price I'm gonna pay for dreaming Oh, now that your dream has come true Gumball: Now here's Christopher Pepper and Angelina Mouseling. (Chris and Angelina appear) (APPLAUSE) All: Hooray! Voice: Surrounded by Your glory What will my heart feel? Will I dance for You, Jesus Or in awe of You be still? Will I stand in Your presence Or to my knees will I fall? Will I sing hallelujah? Will I be able to speak at all? I can only imagine I can only imagine (echoes) Gumball: And now here's the Cutie member, Danny Whiskers and Luna. (Danny and Luna arrive) (APPLAUSE) (whistle) Voice: I'll make love to you Like you want me to And I'll hold you tight Baby all through the night I'll make love to you When you want me to And I will not let go 'Till you tell me to Gumball: And now the famous hero ever, Stephen Squirrelsky and Sandy Cheeks. (Stephen and Sandy appear) (APPLAUSE) (whistle) Voice: 'Cause I'm your lady And you are my man Whenever you reach for me I'm gonna do all that I can We're heading for something Somewhere I've never been Sometimes I am frightened but I'm ready to learn Of the power of love (hums) Darwin: And now it is time for the royal colonation. Anais: Right away. (Fanfare plays) (a cartoon Ta-da sound) Phineas: Shall we? Smelly: With pleasure. (They go to the pedestal) (from nearby) Darwin: And now we are gathered her to celebrate the marriage of these couples. Anais: Here they are. Darwin: Well, Phineas, Can you really take the beautiful girl to become your beautiful wife? Phineas: I will. Darwin: And Princess Smelly, Can you really take that cool man to become your charming husband? Phineas: I will. Uh oh. Smelly: I will. Darwin: As the prime minister of spoof travel and from the commands of Queen Anais and God, I will now pronounce you... Skunk and wife. All: Hooray! Gumball: Now come on, Let's celebrate! All: Yay! (Everyone dance) (and celebrates) (Song begins) So? (and starts) Kirk: Way behind the water hole A little down the line The jungle and the plains and peaks Are scheduled to be mine I'm gonna be the ruler Of most everything around From the grandest of the mountains To the humble common ground My reign will be a super-awesome thing Oh, I just can't wait to be king (scats) Yoses: I'm going to be a noble king So enemies beware I only need a little time Perhaps a little hair I'm gonna be the main event Like no king before I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my roar The fauna and the flora gonna swing Oh, I just can't wait to be king Gregory: No one saying do this No one saying be there No one saying stop that No one saying see here Free to run around all day I'll be free to do it my way Kirk: Nobody say 'Do this'. Nia: Nobody say 'Be there'. Yoses: No one saying stop that Gladys: No one saying see here Nia: Free to run around all day Gregory: Free to do it my way Phineas: The time has come As someone said To talk of many things This may be true But I would rather stick to talking kings It's easy to be royal If you're already leonine It isn't just my right Even my left will be divine The monarchy is waiting to go zing, yeah Oh, I just can't wait to be king All: The monarchy is waiting to go zing Oh, I just can't wait to be king Oh, I just can't wait to be king (Repeat until fade) (Song ends) (and stops) Phineas: Shall we? Smelly: Pleasure. (They bowed to each other) (and shook hands) (Then start dancing) (and scatting) Voice: A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming Voice: A whole new world, A dazzling place I've never seen, But when I'm way up here, It's crystal clear, That now I'm in a whole new world Voice: A whole new world (Don't you dare close your eyes) A hundred thousand things to see (Hold your breath - it gets better) I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be Voice: A whole new world Voice: With new horizons to pursue I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you (echoes) (They stand on the pedestal and kissed each other) (together) (Pedestal goes up) (to the top) (They place their rings on each other's fingers) (and wink) (SNAPSHOT) (their photo is taken) (APPLAUSE) All: Hooray! Gumball: Ladies and gentlemen, Thanks for joining us. We hope you had a great time. All: Yeah! (They came down) (below) (All bowed and leave) (and departs) (APPLAUSE) (whistle) (Hacker saw this through a telescope) (and gasped) Hacker: Oh. Darn palace wedding party. Gigabyte: Yeah. Such a great place to have more members join the heroes for more spoof traveling, boss. (Scene ends) (and stops) (Phineas and Smelly's wedding Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Specials Category:Weddings Category:Transcripts